Al Final Del Viaje
by x-Misao-x
Summary: Triángulo amoroso. Corazones divididos tras una mujer. ES IGUAL A... PERO KAGOME NO TIENE HERMANAS. Ley de Murphy... cuando todo está mal, puede estar mucho peor.¡Universo Alterno! InuxKagxSesshxKik ¿Qué sucederá con Sango y Miroku?
1. Prólogo

**Lamentablemente los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Rumiko – sensei. **

**Los tomaré prestados por esta ocasión para crear mi propia historia.**

_**Advertencia: **_

_Este Fic no está basado en la historia de InuYasha, es un Universo Alterno. Si no te gustan no lo leas, aunque te arrepentirás: P_

_Yo que tu seguiría leyendo!_

_Pese a esto, debo acotar, que los personajes continúan con sus personalidades. No deseo trastocar la genialidad de Rumiko – sama. Sólo agregué una parte de mí… la que deseaba las parejas de esta forma._

**Listo. Ya están advertidos.**

**Espero que les guste este "mini capítulo – especie – de – introducción – prólogo.**

**Disfruten!**

**Rumiko creo InuYasha para ser disfrutado, adorado y admirado. Aunque, por mi parte, la adoración corre hacia mi Kouguita Kawaii! n.ñ! **

**Al Final del Viaje**

**Prólogo de un Inicio Anunciado**

**Kagome:** Ella no se encontraba tranquila, no podía hacerlo. Su vida no era más que basura, no se sentía digna de vivirla. Estaba dañada, su corazón era la expresión del vacío infinito, pero no lo demostraba. Estaba muy triste pero a pesar de todo sonreía. Parecía una ironía, pero no podía dejar de sonreír. La vida era muy dura y otra vez le jugaba una mala pasada. su destino estaba por cambiar, porque el futuro amenazaba con destruir todo lo que había formado. Pese a todo, no podía olvidar la sonrisa que una vez prometió. Eso la mataba, pero había jurado no llorar, a alguien en una fría sala de hospital.

**InuYasha:** La lluvia mojaba sus hermosos cabellos. Sus ojos reflejaban destellos dorados. Sentía nostalgia por un amor acabado tiempo atrás. Por un amor que fue destinado a secar sus raíces por culpa del miedo. Ahora aquella muchacha sólo lo veía como un gran amigo, aunque ya no quería reprimir sus sentimientos. Ahora su conciencia le pesaba por lo que había dejado escapar y deseaba recuperarlo, pero estaba seguro que sería imposible. La había rechazado más de una vez, cómo podría reclamarla para sí. Estaba confundido, pero aún así deseaba amarla con toda su alma.

**Sango:** Estaba cansada de los hombres, todos eran iguales y tenían el mismo sentimiento. Sólo buscaban placer carnal y ella no estaba dispuesta a eso. Deseaba amor. Necesitaba descubrir aquel sentimiento que la aferraba a la vida pese a parecerle una utopía. Tenía una gran fuerza exterior y había logrado generar una especie de "coraza" para proteger a su corazón. Nadie más se atrevería a dañarla, nunca más un hombre la tocaría.

**Miroku:** El muchacho se encontraba pensativo. Todo en él estaba enfocado a una muchacha que lo volvía loco desde años atrás. No podía evitar soñarla, la amaba demasiado para no hacerlo. Ella lo había lastimado tiempo atrás, pero eso ya no importaba. Su cuerpo clamaba reclamándola para sí. Sus labios nombraban aquellos ojos cada noche. Sí, era evidente que él ya no era un niño, ahora era un hombre que estaba dispuesto a recuperar el amor de su vida. Ahora deseaba luchar por el amor.

**Kikyou:** Amable y tranquila, vivía la vida sin problemas aparentes. Rodeada de amigos y pretendientes. Era, al parecer, una chica popular. Su familia tenía una buena situación y no tenían problemas de dinero, por lo cual era, muchas veces, despreciada por otros jóvenes. Tenía un frágil corazón que vivía agobiado y cargado por una culpa que no cometió. Ese era su mayor problema, cargaba con las culpas de los demás. Trataba de ser amigable, pero era una chica solitaria. Sus ojos poseían un sutil brillo de tristeza. Tenía miedo, pero trataba de ocultarlo tras su sonrisa y su "aparente" felicidad. Tenía miedo a caer por aquel abismo que era su vida. No se sentía digna de sí. Era su vida, pero no era ella quien estaba viviendo. Sus sueños habían muerto uno tras otro. Ya no tenía nada más por que luchar, pero se aferraba a la vida con toda el alma.

**Sesshomaru:** La frialdad estaba expresada en sus inexpresivos ojos. No le tenía miedo a nada, vivía sólo por él. No existía nadie que atravesara su corazón. Era completamente hermético y maravillosamente hermoso. Por esta razón era objeto de deseo de cuanta mujer conocía, pero eso poco le importaba, no había nadie digno de su corazón. Sí, su ego era muy grande, pero la timidez era mayor. Formó un escudo para mantenerse a salvo de la vida, no deseaba ser vulnerable, mucho menos por una mujer.

**Kagura:** Ella era una chica distante, diferente. Era simplemente hermosa, tenía una belleza descomunal, pero ella no se consideraba así. Sólo era una alumna más que deseaba ser feliz. Ser feliz, qué era eso. Añoraba la libertad, quería volar a sus anchas y despegar del simple mundo. Era amiga del vértigo y las grandes emociones. Su único error había sido rechazar al muchacho más popular de su curso, se ganó el odio de todas sus compañeras. Eso a ella no le importó, la vida no tenía sentido alguno, la aventura comenzaría después. Sí, sin duda era una mujer fuerte que adoraba los desafíos y rechazaba el amor por considerarlo un sentimiento estúpido e innecesario. Ella deseaba ser libre, no quería tener dueño.

**Kouga:** Su hermosa y azulada mirada denotaba una confianza extrema, la que contrarrestaba con la timidez que habitaba su interior. Era muy popular, pero eso no era suficiente. Buscaba algo más, una felicidad superior y no el placer temporal. No le importaba sacrificar sentimientos, a la larga no los necesitaba. Las mujeres se acercaban a él por su popularidad y su belleza. Añoraba la verdad, sólo deseaba encontrar a alguien diferente, alguien que estuviese a su lado por amor. Si, él buscaba algo más, no quería otra aventura pasajera, él deseaba vivir el amor... aunque quizás ya era tarde.


	2. eL CoMieNZo De uNa HiSToRiA

_**Para mi lamentable desgracia, los personajes de InuYasha no son míos. Eso no me interesa mucho, es sólo que quería quedarme con Kouga – kun. Pero Rumiko – sama es muy simpática y me lo ha prestado para que juegue con él!**_

_**Bueno… todo dicho.**_

_**Ya saben lo demás… A.U. Kawaii!**_

**Al final del Viaje**

Primer Capítulo: "El comienzo de una Historia"

**  
**Caminaba lenta y tranquilamente, iba sola, muy sola. Igual que toda su vida. La residencial estaba a unos pasos. Al parecer sería la última en llegar porque su habitación fue la última en alquilarse. Alzó la vista y sonrió. Debía hacerlo, ahora era tiempo de comenzar otra vez, lejos de la ciudad y de su familia. Ahora debía luchar por su futuro, pero ella era tan cobarde. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? No había tenido fuerza suficiente para hacer lo que realmente la apasionaba. Su única y verdadera decisión era alejarse de sus padres. Ahora lucharía sola y saldría adelante como siempre lo hacía. Por fuerza no se quedaría atrás. No tenía miedo a soñar, tenía miedo a fracasar y a no encontrar ese ideal que tanto anhelaba.

Tocó la puerta tímidamente, una mujer acudió a abrir y la saludó efusivamente. Aquella mujer le rentaría una pequeña alcoba por poco dinero y, la recibía prácticamente como si fuera una princesa. Se sonrojó. Jamás esperó ese recibimiento de la anciana dueña de la residencial. Subió la escalera hasta llegar al ático. Era hermoso, la vista maravillosa hacia un mar plagado de aventuras y que resplandecía con el atardecer. Dejó sus maletas allí y, hipnotizada por el horizonte, salió a caminar sin rumbo por la costa del vasto océano.

Llegó hasta una pequeña y solitaria playa. Era un rincón oculto que sólo debían conocer unos pocos habitantes de la región. Era realmente hermoso y el mar lucía maravilloso. La tenue luz de la luna, iluminaba su pálido rostro. Sus mejillas, sonrosadas y sus ojos perspicaces parecían esperar, o tal vez buscar algo o alguien. Lucía hermosa, una diosa en aquel paraje virginal. Un lugar plagado de recuerdos y alimento del corazón.

Ella luchaba contra sus recuerdos, deseaba dejar atrás su pasado, pero estaba consciente de que no podía hacerlo. No podía sepultar el pasado y olvidarlo. Después de todo no era tan malo, también tenía un recuerdo positivo. Pero nada se comparaba a lo que su familia había hecho. La había, prácticamente, vendido a un hombre. Si, la oferta era buena, pero no para ella. Nadie le preguntó si deseaba ser una esclava, simplemente ofrecieron su mano en matrimonio a ese asqueroso sujeto. Sus padres objetaron su desacuerdo y alegaron que ella aún era joven y podría enamorarse de su "esposo" pero ella no pensaba lo mismo. Anhelaba la libertad más que a nada, deseaba crecer y enamorarse. Por eso decidió huir. Se matriculó en la universidad. Para pagarla estudiaría y trabajaría, eso no le importaba, sólo deseaba sentirse valiosa, importante, amada. Sólo ella sabía cuanto deseaba que su familia apoyase su decisión. Necesitaba ser feliz.

Dejó de mirar el mar, el cielo también resplandecía maravillosamente hermoso. Las estrellas parpadeaban con felicidad y la saludaban alegremente. Ella sonrió y emprendió la marcha hacia la realidad.

Caminaba tranquilamente cuando escuchó:

Disculpe señorita ¿Es usted la encarnación de una estrella?

Se sonrojó inmediatamente, nunca nadie la había piropeado y mucho menos de aquella manera tan romántica. No tuvo más opción que voltearse para admirar el rostro de su interlocutor. Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver un hermoso rostro iluminado por la luna.

El cabello del muchacho tenía un color platinado, su rostro era delicado, sus labios muy finos y sus ojos, tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel. Sí, unos ojos tan dorados como el sol, maravillosamente perfectos y sencillamente misteriosos. Quedó prendada de aquellos ojos y no logró articular palabra, estaba embelesada ante el muchacho. Era demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Él la miró sorprendido, ella era realmente hermosa. Tenía unos delicados labios, unas mejillas pálidas que sonrosaban con una gracia divina. Y unos ojos misteriosos, penetrantes y maravillosos. Sí, eran bellos ojos cafés, tan oscuros que apenas se distinguían del negro, pero tan puros e inocentes que podía percatarse de la belleza de su alma. Se sonrojó levemente, él estaba tan maravillado con la muchacha que había actuado impulsivamente, eso era algo muy extraño en él. No se arrepentía, deseaba conocer a aquella muchacha.

Perdona mi imprudencia, yo sólo deseaba admirar tu belleza. Eres más hermosa que la luna. No debí confundirte, tu brillas más que el sol - dijo él

Ella se sonrojó aún más, lo miró fijamente y le dedicó una sonrisa que al muchacho le pareció divina. Hizo una semi-reverencia y escapó de allí. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. El muchacho quedó atónito y maravillado a la misma vez.

Tengo la certeza de que nos volveremos a encontrar - murmuró el muchacho y comenzó a caminar.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

La chica caminó presurosa, aún conservaba el rubor en su níveo rostro. Pensaba, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel muchacho y, más aún en los hermosos ojos que él poseía. Llegó a la residencial, las luces estaban apagadas. Lo más prudente sería caminar con la luz de la luna, eso fue lo que hizo. Buscó la escalera que la llevaba a su palacio, su alcoba en el cielo, el ático de la casona. La luna colaba su platinada luz por cada rincón, pero ella sólo pensaba en un dorado destello. Llegó a la escalera, iba a subir cuando escuchó una voz masculina:

¿Quién eres tú?

La muchacha se volteó apenada, no había esperado despertar a alguien. Su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar frente a sí a un muchacho de su edad que poseía cabellos platinados y ojos dorados como el sol. Era increíble ¿Cómo había logrado llegar antes que ella? Lo miró tranquilamente, el muchacho notó su mirada y se ruborizó ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? ¿Por qué se estaba sonrojando? La muchacha fue quien habló primero:

Perdona la hora, pero estaba paseando en la playa

El muchacho se sorprendió, ella decía eso con mucha naturalidad. Era como si no le importase haberlo despertado. La miró fijamente, tratando de "investigar" a la intrusa en su hogar. Sí, era realmente hermosa. Tenía unos ojos exquisitos y unos labios "virginales" que inmediatamente ansió probar. Ella era hermosa, muy hermosa, fresca y juvenil. Pero era tan parecida a...

Kagome - dijo el muchacho y bajó la cabeza denotando tristeza

La muchacha notó esto y se apenó, no sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba verlo sufrir. Él era muy lindo, era idéntico al varón que había conocido en la playa, pero no era él. En aquel momento se percató de que no sabía el nombre del chico de la playa, pero que aún así se sonrojaba pensando en él. Se acercó al otro muchacho que aún yacía con la cabeza gacha y le dijo:

Lo siento, pero yo no soy Kagome. Mi nombre es Kikyou.

**Continuará…**

**Wooolis!**

**Primer capítulo presente y en acción!**

**Mmmm… siii!**

**Historia de Sesshomaru? Mmmm…. Algo por el estilo. En realidad tiene más de una pareja protagonista. **

**Sip… más de una pareja protagonista!**

**No es broma!**

**Ajústense los pantalones, porque este Fic ya comenzó!**

**Dejen mensajitos de apoyo!**

**x-MiSaO-x**


	3. ExTraÑaS SeNSaCioNeS

**n.ñ ¡¡¡¡¡Cheeeese! n.ñ**

**Waaaa… segundo capítulo arriba y sin pena.**

**La trama avanza lenta, pero segura. Confío en que les agradará! Aunque hoy algo ando torpe con las palabras.**

_**Advertencia: **Los personajes de InuYasha no son míos, le pertenecen a la fabulosa Rumiko – sama kawaii! Pero ella me quiere mucho y me los ha prestado para jugar un ratito. Sobretodo a Kouguita (ñam... n.ñ … ñam)_

_**Ahhh… y lo otro que necesitaba que supieran… yo publico este Fic en otros sitios. Había deseado hacerlo aquí primero, pero hace poco que una amiga pudo explicarme cómo se subía una historia, así que no podía hacer nada. Soy un poco lerda con los computadoras… n.ñ! No nos llevamos muy bien!**_

**Al final del Viaje**

Segundo Capítulo: "Extrañas sensaciones"

_Lo siento, pero yo no soy Kagome. Mi nombre es Kikyou. _

El chico levantó la vista y la observó, ella estaba sonriendo. Caramba si que era bonita y dulce. La miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

_Mucho gusto Kikyou. Mi nombre es InuYasha, bienvenida a la residencial, espero que seamos amigos._

La muchacha hizo una pequeña reverencia, el chico le pareció simpático y deseaba hablar con él para conocer más detalles sobre la "pensión" pero el sueño pudo más. Se avergonzó de su pequeño bostezo, sonrió y desapareció en el ático.

InuYasha estaba asombrado, Kikyou era una persona agradable, o al menos eso aparentaba. Siguió su camino y fue a dormir, ya mañana podrían conversar más. Se recostó en su cama sin dejar de pensar en la dueña de sus pensamientos. Cerró sus ojos y se durmió, no sin antes besar la pequeña fotografía de su amada:

_Buenas noches Kagome, que duermas bien _

Tras decir estas palabras cayó rendido ante Morfeo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras esto ocurría, en otro lado de la ciudad, Sesshomaru llegaba a la "pensión" universitaria en la que se alojaba. No era muy costosa, pues sino no tendría dinero para pagarla, pero era lo suficientemente cómoda para estudiar y dormir. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, no hacía falta más.

La residencial en la cual se hospedaba estaba emplazada en un viejo castillo remodelado, así que él se había posesionado de una torre y, desde allí "dominaba el universo" con la ayuda de su amigo telescopio, el que utilizaba para estudiar las estrellas.

Sí, nuestro buen muchacho estudiaba Astronomía, este sería su tercer año. Y era feliz, tenía todo lo que deseaba: libertad, soledad e independencia.

Podía decir que no necesitaba nada, aunque no podía evitar cierto deje de tristeza y melancolía. Una absurda pelea lo había separado de InuYasha, su hermano menor, lo único que quedaba de su familia. Todo fue por una mujer. La más hermosa que existía. Una mujer que tanto él como su hermano deseaban, aunque el menor nunca fue capaz de confesar sus sentimientos y ella había terminado por escogerlo a él. Ahora la tenía a su lado, pero había perdido a su hermano. Eso era algo que le dolía en el alma.  
Llegó a su habitación y comenzó a recordar los sucesos del día. Recordó a la mujer de la playa, a quien en un principio confundió con su amada Kagome, pero que, finalmente descubrió que era alguien más. Lo más curioso de todo era que había quedado tan embelesado por la belleza de la muchacha que fue incapaz de preguntarle el nombre. Qué más daba, lo más seguro es que no la volvería a ver. Lo que lo alarmaba era la forma en la que le había hablado. En aquel momento se olvidó de todo, sólo era ella y él.

Ella y su imponente y radiante belleza, ella y sus labios sensuales, ella y sus ojos de estrellas melancólicas y misteriosas. Estrellas que anhelaban ser descubiertas.

La amó silenciosamente por aquel instante. Había sido un momento hermoso, no lo había preocupado nadie más. Tal vez ya era hora de dejar de soñar y poner atención a su futuro, pero no podía. Había olvidado soñar y ahora, junto a ella, sentía otra vez aquel deseo de ser feliz. Toda la vida había alimentado falsas ilusiones, quizás por una vez se podría tornar real.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se despertó más temprano de lo habitual, comenzaba el año universitario y deseaba hacerlo con "el pie derecho" Era su segundo año y amaba su carrera: Medicina. Cómo no iba a hacerlo si tenía todo lo que deseaba: estabilidad económica, buenas notas y su corazón en un balance perfecto y extremadamente feliz. Sí, podía decir que tenía la vida perfecta, no había nada malo en ella.

Bajó la escalera ya que su cuarto se encontraba en el segundo piso de la pensión. Saludó al dueño de hogar y comenzó a desayunar.  
Más tarde se bañó, ordenó sus cosas y se preparó para partir a la universidad.

Llegó a la mesa del comedor; allí se encontraban todos sus amigos, los mismos con quienes había compartido el año anterior. Realmente era una pensión diferente, porque el "calor de hogar" no se extrañaba. Se acercó a la mesa y saludó:

_Buenos días a todos!_

Dicho esto y al recibir una multitudinaria respuesta mañanera se acercó a uno de los muchachos y le musitó:

_Buenos días Sesshomaru_

Tras saludarlo procedió a darle un beso, el que él muchacho aceptó gustoso. La miró a los ojos y le dijo:

_Buenos días Kagome ¿Cómo estás?_

Ella respondió que estaba bien. Entonces el chico tomó sus manos y se levantó de la mesa rápidamente, mientras le pedía que lo esperase para ir juntos a la universidad.

Kagome accedió de buena gana ya que la universidad no estaba separada, sino que era un gran conjunto en el cual abarcaba todas las facultades.

Sesshomaru se separó de ella y buscó sus cosas para partir. Había pensado toda la noche en la mujer maravillosa, pero ya no podía recordar su figura, había quedado prendado de los ojos de aquella mujer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome esperaba pacientemente, quería mucho a Sesshomaru aunque no estaba segura de amarlo. No podía hacerlo, había hecho una promesa años atrás, una promesa que ya no la dejaba vivir...

**Continuará...**

**Ahhh… Segundo capítulo entregado, y muchos más por subir, claro, sólo si dejan muchos mensajitos.**

**Hohohoho! n.ñ **

**No soy taaaan fresca. Es sólo que es emocionante recibir reviews! Y no es chiste!**

**Mmm… ven… la historia ya se está ampliando un poco más. No es tan difícil de comprender. En síntesis InuYasha y Sesshomaru aman a Kagome, pero ésta es novia de Sessh (la envidio por eso). Ambos hermanos están peleados y viven en diferentes pensiones, pero van a la misma universidad (hohoho! La historia se centra allí). **

**Ahora Sesshomaru e InuYasha conocieron a Kikyou… ¿qué sucederá ahora? Un gran misterio a ser resuelto en los siguientes capítulos!**

**El próximo capítulo trae nuevas sorpresas y más personajes. Prepárense porque se presenta otra de las posibles parejas (y, sin duda, mi pareja favorita)… tralalá… ya lo sabrán! n.ñ**

**Wenu… eso sería… y dejen mensajitos onegai!**

**No les cuesta nada hacerlo, pero me harían muy feliz!**

**¡Se les quiere desde la distancia!**

**Kilos de besitos y abrazos al por mayor!**

_**Kuchiki Rukia – chan: **Me emocionas al decir que te dejé picada. Espero que continúes así y que disfrutes del Fic. Muchas gracias por tus elogios, prometo esforzarme cada vez más. Sé que los capítulos son breves, pero a medida que la trama avanza irán alargándose hasta que supliquen porque no escriba más! ToT! Jajaja… claro, si es que desean que continúe xD! Espero que este capi te saque algunas dudas y avive tu interés. Por cierto, muchas gracias por tu mensaje, no sabes lo feliz que me puso!_

**Nos Vemos!**

**x-MiSaO-x**


	4. Amigos Inseparables

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha no me pertenece, no me interesa que lo haga y nunca me importará. Me conformo con que Rumiko – sama sea buenita y me regale a Kouguita precioso! Oh my sweet Kouga – kun! My honey Lobito Feroz!_

**_Advertencia:_** _este Fic no tiene fines de lucro, además de un mensajito por ahí, pero sí tiene un formato "alternativo" a largo plazo, y con más de una pareja protagonista. Les recomiendo conocer **hasta el capítulo cinco** para juzgar porque ahora **están conociendo a los personajes y sus tramas**. Esto es **casi una Teleserie**_

**Al final del Viaje**

Tercer Capítulo: "Amigos inseparables"

Kouga se levantó más temprano de lo habitual (es que es tan lindo), lo sabía, pero debía hacerlo ya que era su segundo año en la universidad y deseaba llegar temprano a clases (no se caracteriza x ser muy puntual -- somos iguales!), al menos por una vez en la vida.

Se vistió con un buzo deportivo y se dispuso a desayunar. Bajó al primer piso y tomó un poco de leche, al parecer era el primero en levantarse.

Poco tardó en percatarse de su error, allí estaba Kagura (yo! yo! Yo quiero!), su mejor amiga.

Ella lo miraba divertida, sin duda un año más junto al muchacho sería otra aventura. Lo observó fijamente y lo saludó:

Buenos días Kouga ¿Vas a salir a trotar?

Así es - dijo el muchacho. ¿Por qué?

Porque creo que yo también debería salir, aunque no me gusta correr ¿Qué tal si te acompaño con mi bici? - preguntó Kagura

Kouga sonrió, le agradaba salir con Kagura, era prácticamente su hermana menor, por lo tanto la cuidaba (tan tierno que es n.ñ) y ella lo ayudaba en todo.

Muchos soñaban con verlos convertidos en novios. Sin duda eran de esas parejas que todos las señalan como tal, pero que sólo ellos se empeñan en negarlo. Claro, cómo iban a ser novios si eran excelentes amigos. La amistad y el amor no iban de la mano… eso, claro, según ellos.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Kouga trotaba silencioso, pensaba en su vida y sus proyectos a futuro. Deseaba terminar pronto su carrera para ejercer lo que tanto amaba. Sí, el muchacho estudiaba Educación Física (profe! profe! Ñam… n.ñ…. Ñam!)

Kouga era un muchacho muy atractivo, pero no era un casanova como Miroku, uno de sus mejores amigos. Estaba consciente de su atractivo físico, pero no era de los muchachos que se acercaban a cualquier muchacha.

No, él esperaba a la mujer adecuada, la luz que iluminaría su camino (aquí MiSaO presente), la que según él llegaría muy pronto.

No le importaba que InuYasha, otro de sus mejores amigos, lo molestara eternamente, él sabía que algún día llegaría su princesa… por lo tanto él debía ser un príncipe capaz de recibirla como merecía.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Armada con su personal stereo estaba Kagura. Pedaleaba mientras tatareaba una alegre canción. Era una muchacha muy feliz e independiente, no era como cualquier chica, no se preocupaba por su aspecto pese a ser muy hermosa. Tampoco se preocupaba de los muchachos y las fiestas, parecía que sólo pensaba en ella.

Kagura adoraba su libertad más que nada. No visitaba a su familia muy seguido, pero ésta tampoco intentaba juntarse con ella, a veces porque estaban peleados, y en otras ocasiones, las más, porque no tenían suficiente dinero para viajar.

Sí, su familia era muy pobre, por lo tanto ella estudiaba con beca universitaria y era una de las mejores alumnas, aunque a veces tenía problemas con algunas compañeras que la molestaban por su origen humilde.

Kagura disfrutaba los deportes, y se relacionaba mucho más con los hombres que con las mujeres. Así fue como decidió estudiar Teatro porque, según ella, la dejaba expresarse y dejar volar su imaginación.

A primera vista se veía como una muchacha fría y cruel con los hombres que se acercaban para cortejarla. Las mujeres la envidiaban por su talento, carisma y belleza. Sólo tenía a Kouga y a los muchachos de la pensión (InuYasha y Miroku), los que eran prácticamente su familia. Sí, porque ella sabía que podía contar con sus amigos, aunque no podía evitar sentir nostalgia ante la falta de una amiga.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Seguían corriendo mientras Kouga observaba de reojo a Kagura, era como ver a su hermana menor. La muchacha no era una modelo y no vestía como princesa, pero tenía un físico excelente, una personalidad maravillosa y un corazón como ninguno. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie porque era su mejor amiga, su hermana, la muchacha que había jurado cuidar y proteger de los "jotes" universitarios.

Este era uno de los principales motivos por lo que era tan importante para los muchachos de la pensión… y para él. Kagura era una más de la "banda", aunque ellos nunca la miraron como una mujer, sino más bien como la hermana pequeña que debían cuidar.

El estado físico, de la muchacha, era envidiable, practicaba muchos deportes pero el ciclismo era su fuerte. Para ella era como volar sobre una pluma. Pero lo que sin duda amaba eran los deportes extremos, por esto los practicaba cada vez que podía. Pese a toda la alegría que irradiaba ella estaba muy sola, tenía un vacío muy grande en su corazón, tenía miedo al rechazo pero se había negado ante el chico más popular de su carrera, esto la marginó de su curso puesto que era diferente al resto de las muchachas. Eso era algo que le dolía mucho ya que no tenía amigas y su curso le hacía la "ley del hielo" (es cuando nadie le habla). Pese a todo esto era una excelente alumna y era muy envidiada, por lo cual recibía constantes ataques por parte de sus compañeras que buscaban avergonzarla y hacerla desistir de la carrera, aunque a la vez los hombres la admiraban secretamente por su coraje y valentía. Por eso ella seguía de pie, porque la vida siempre tiene algo más.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Kouga seguía pensando en su carrera, aunque estaba aburrido de ella. Las muchachas se acercaban a él en busca de popularidad y él las rechazaba caballerosamente, mientras se refugiaba en sus únicos amigos: InuYasha, Miroku y Kagura, o en sus compañeros de clases: Ginta y Hakkaku.

Era un muchacho muy tímido y desconfiado como para formar más amistades. Era solitario aunque muy alegre. Le costaba sociabilizar pese a aparentar un exceso de confianza. Kouga, al igual que Kagura, participaba en una actividad extraprogramática; era la estrella del equipo de Atletismo de la universidad (yo también hago atletismo, aunque creo que jubilaré), un velocista, el más rápido del país. Gustaba de una participante del equipo llamada Ayame, y siempre intentaba impresionarla incentivado eternamente por su fiel Kagura.

Sí, pese a ser apuesto y varonil nunca había hablado con Ayame, ya que según él no podía invitarla a salir porque si iban a alguna fiesta él tenía que cuidar a Kagura (es muuuy tierno), algo que la muchacha le recriminaba constantemente al decir que "**ella era libre para estar con quien quisiera"** algo que molestaba a Kouga.

Sus amigos, incluida Kagura (quien era la que más insistía), trataban de animarlo a hablar con la "atleta" pero no conseguían nada, Kouga era muy tímido y jamás se acercaría a Ayame... a menos, que su querida "hermanita" Kagura le diera un empujón.

Empujón que sin saber cavaba su propia tumba y podría destruir más de un corazón.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

**Continuará…**

**Wenu… no me han dejado más reviews ToT, parece que no les gustó mi Fic así que les subo este capítulo para ver si cambian de opinión. Voy a subir dos capítulos más, pero si no hay mensajitos es mejor no continuar, por eso subo dos capis más y me retiro si no lo quieren ToT**

**Que pasen Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Y Feliz Navidad… aunque ya fue xD!**

**PD: por si a alguien le interesa… yo escribo otros Fics, de Rurouni Kenshin (Misao x Aoshi) "Ultimátum al amor: demuestra que aún vives en mí" y "Una Estrella entre la Nieve"**

**Y de InuYasha escribo éste y "Duele Verte" (Un Kouga x Kagome)**

**Muy pronto **

**Fic de InuYasha: "Un Dulce Sueño" y "Ya no serás mi Vida"**

**Fic de Rurouni Kenshin: "La Cazadora"**


	5. uNa PreSeNTaCióN!

**InuYasha no es mío, por el momento Kouga tampoco… sólo por el momento! Prepárate Rumiko-sama porque te lo voy a robar!**

**Al final del Viaje**

**Cuarto Capítulo: "Una Presentación" **

Mientras eso ocurría, en otra residencial...

Una muchacha abría sus ojos, se levantaba mientras observaba a través de su ventana. La abrió de par en par y respiró hondo. Era un nuevo año académico, un nuevo año plagado de esperanzas. Se volvió hacia el jardín y dijo:

Bueno Sango, hoy comienzas un año más

Se duchó y se vistió rápidamente. Bajó dispuesta a desayunar. En el comedor encontró a sus amigos. Allí estaba Kagome, abrazada junto a Sesshomaru. Pudo observar también a Ayame, que se esmeraba por quitarle la mermelada al buen Jakotsu. Tomó desayuno y conversó con todos. Se preparó para ir a la universidad junto a sus amigos. Mientras caminaban ella pensaba: "Muy bien Sango, ya no estás en primer año, ahora todo será más sencillo y ya estarás acostumbrada a los profesores"

Así era, porque si había algo que la molestaba de sobremanera era la prepotencia de los profesores de Derecho (Leyes... o sea Sango sería Abogada). Prepotentes y machistas.

Eso para ella, feminista declarada, era algo inconcebible.

Sólo deseaba terminar su carrera para poder ayudar a las mujeres que fuesen víctimas de abusos sexuales.

Sango caminaba hacia la universidad acompañada de Ayame y Jakotsu. Ellos, como sus amigos, trataban por todos los medios de animarla para que consiguiera novio, pero ella sólo deseaba estudiar. Estaba segura de que con eso podría dejar atrás su pasado, para poder así comenzar a vivir otra vez.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Ayame observaba a Sango, la quería mucho, después de todo era prácticamente su hermana y, no deseaba verla sufrir. Le dolía la indiferencia de Sango con los hombres, pero entendía perfectamente el por qué de su actuar.

Ayame, por su parte, era una muchacha dispuesta y feliz de comenzar un nuevo año académico, ya que eso la acercaba más a sus metas. Sí, ella era Ayame, la futura Veterinaria, la amiga de los animales.

Ella era una muchacha feliz y sin problemas. Sólo deseaba terminar la carrera para salir del país y ejercer su profesión.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Jakotsu caminaba tranquilo. Siempre había sido visto como un muchacho comprensivo y cariñoso, algo delicado, pero caballeroso y buen amigo. Era el muchacho extraño del grupo ya que no se juntaba mucho con hombres y tampoco tenía novia, pero era feliz y pasaba días enteros haciendo reír a sus amigos. Sobretodo jugando y entreteniendo a Ayame cuando esta estaba sola y aburrida.

Jakotsu era discriminado por algunos hombres de la universidad, ya que decían que era demasiado sensible. Esto fue lo que lo llevó a estudiar Dirección Audiovisual, ya que, así podría expresarse de mejor manera. Además, allí sus ideas eran sobrevaloradas y había conseguido un par de amigos.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Aclaración... Los personajes de este Fic habitan en dos residenciales diferentes. En la primera viven: (pondré quien vive y qué estudia) La primera residencial está mucho más cerca de la universidad.

Kouga: Educación Física

InuYasha: Construcción Civil

Kagura: Teatro

Miroku: Kinesiología

Kikio: Publicidad

Y en la segunda:

Kagome: Medicina

Sesshomaru: Astronomía

Ayame: Veterinaria

Sango: Derecho

Jakotsu: Dirección Audiovisual

Ahora que ya lo saben... no los molesto más... sigan con el Fic!

/7/7/7/7/7/

Miroku bajó a desayunar y se encontró con InuYasha. Sin duda ellos dos eran un par de buenos amigos. Llevaban ya 2 años juntos y nunca peleaban, eran muy unidos y tramaban mil trampas para enamorar a Kouga y Kagura.

Miroku reconocía ser un casanova, el mejor que existía. Le gustaba perseguir a las muchachas jóvenes y, como era atractivo y seductor (no tanto como Kouguita), siempre conseguía lo que deseaba.

Pese a esto se sentía muy vacío, la única mujer que había amado con todo el corazón lo había rechazado. Esto era algo que le partía el alma, pero, pese a esto no podía olvidarla.

Cuando saludó a InuYasha, éste le informó sobre la nueva compañera. De inmediato el espíritu de conquista nació en Miroku.

InuYasha lo observó resignado, era obvio que no podía cambiar a su pervertido amigo, si incluso había entrado a estudiar Kinesiología porque, así podría tocar a más mujeres. Aunque, esta vez, por alguna extraña razón InuYasha le advirtió a Miroku que se alejara de la nueva pensionista.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Sango caminaba junto a Jakotsu y Ayame. Los tres lucían algo preocupados pues últimamente su querida amiga Kagome ya no sonreía como antes. Les parecía que estaba escondiendo algo, o estaba reprimiendo sentimientos.

O quizás todo ocurría debido a que Sesshomaru nunca había logrado ser el hombre que ella esperaba.

Ayame, al notar un intenso silencio en el ambiente trató de cambiar la conversación, pero no lo logró. Los ánimos cambiaron cuando Jakotsu comenzó a molestar a Sango con un antiguo romance colegial. La muchacha enrojeció, sonrió y siguió caminando.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/

En otra residencial:

Escuchaba muchas risas que nacían del comedor. Lo más seguro era de que estuviesen desayunando alegremente y ella no deseaba interrumpirlos. Decidió bajar rápidamente la escalera, para así huir rumbo a la universidad. Algún día terminaría enfrentaría a todos los pensionistas. Comenzó a vestirse en tonalidades rosas y negras.

Se dispuso a realizar su plan y bajó la escalera caminado rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida. Fue allí que una dorada mirada la encontró y dijo:

Kouga, Kagura, Miroku; les presento a Kikyou, la nueva pensionista.

Todos la observaron sorprendidos pues pensaban que ella sería una muchacha apática y calculadora, hija de una familia de mucho poder. La sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar a una alegre jovencita que sonreía carismáticamente algo avergonzada por aquella presentación.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Miroku la observó y se acercó a ella inmediatamente. Estaba por comenzar a cortejarla cuando observó a InuYasha. No podía hacerle eso a un amigo, así que se limitó a saludarla y regalarle una cordial bienvenida.

Kouga la miró extrañado, el rostro de Kikyou era similar al de otra chica que conocía, pero eso no era posible porque la otra muchacha no tenía hermanos. Se acercó a Kikyou y la saludó tiernamente.

La última en acercarse fue Kagura. Ella era la reina de la residencial y no deseaba compartir su trono, pero cuando observó a Kikio, no pudo evitar sonreír y regalarle un abrazo que marcó el inicio de una amistad. De una u otra forma ambas habían encontrado a la hermana que buscaban.

/7/7/7/7/7/

Kikyou sonreía complacida, jamás se esperó un recibimiento así, jamás esperó una aceptación tan grande. Ella nunca había tenido amigos de verdad. Sonrió un poco más y dijo:

Mucho gusto, un placer y un honor conocerlos.

**Continuará…**

/7/7/7/7/7/

_**Woooolis!**_

_**Capítulo finalizado y autora feliz! Pensé que no les gustaba el Fic, pero me dejaron un mensajito ToT Eso basta por el momento, aunque les ruego a quienes lean el Fic dejen un mensaje… aunque sea con una letra, un punto, algo. Sólo para saber que lo leen. Onegai!**_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

**Vale-chann14:** mil gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que te guste el capítulo y que me sigas apoyando. Sé que está algo aburrido, pero la historia se pone mejor del cinco!


	6. Confesiones

**Al final del Viaje**

Quinto Capítulo: "Confesiones"

**Kouga sigue sin ser mío. Por el momento…**

Mucho gusto, un placer y un honor conocerlos - dijo Kikio

Luego de aquella presentación fue invitada a desayunar con los demás. Rieron alegremente y le contaron en muy poco tiempo muchas de las tantas aventuras que habían vivido el año anterior.  
Cuando llegó la hora de ir a la universidad, ellos la invitaron para que caminasen juntos, algo que Kikio aceptó gustosa. Así fue como llegaron a la puerta principal, otro nuevo año comenzaba y, como de costumbre, Kouga corría a espantar a los hombres que se acercaban a Kagura.

Algún día Kikio, ellos dos se van a casar - murmuró Miroku

InuYasha observaba la escena y afirmaba con la cabeza las palabras de su amigo. Para ellos dos (InuYasha y Miroku), Kouga y Kagura formaban la pareja "perfecta"

Kikio sonrió y admiró la universidad, el área que a ella le tocaría era muy hermosa según decían, ya que tenía muchos jardines floreados.

Miroku observó a los alrededores, según él estaba buscando a las nuevas estudiantes, aunque sus amigos tenían otra percepción de su búsqueda.

Aún buscas a aquella muchacha, Miroku? - preguntó Kouga

Cómo no va a buscarla si todavía la quiere - dijo Kagura

Lo que sucede es que Miroku está obsesionado - añadió InuYasha

¡¡¡¡Eso no es cierto! - gritó Miroku

Ah... no? - preguntó InuYasha

No, no es así. Yo no estoy obsesionado - respondió Miroku

Entonces, si no es así ¿por qué no lo pruebas? - pidió Kouga de manera desafiante

Lo haría si ella estuviese aquí - dijo Miroku a modo de defensa

Tienes mucha suerte Miroku, porque ahí viene - acotó Kagura

Miroku abrió los ojos y ya no pensó más, aquella muchacha caminaba sonriendo a los amigos con quienes caminaba. Quedó absorto en los ojos de la doncella y no pudo articular palabra. El momento fue interrumpido por la confundida Kikio, quien no entendía nada de lo que allí sucedía.

¿Quién? - preguntó Kikio

Sango... Sango Fuyotomi - murmuró suave y tristemente Miroku

Efectivamente Kikio pudo observar a un grupo de estudiantes que se acercaba, logró reconocer a la muchacha que Miroku evitaba. Sango era bonita, pero Kikio no podía entender cómo era posible que Miroku no se atreviese a hablarle siendo un casanova profesional. Comenzó a investigar al alegre grupo que se acercaba y alguien llamó su atención, era un muchacho alto y parecido a InuYasha, tenía sus ojos de un hermoso color dorado. Tal vez comenzaba a volverse loca por la expectación que le causaba estar en la universidad, pero le pareció alguien conocido. Pudo percatarse de como una muchacha de cabellos azabaches se abalanzaba sobre el alto muchacho y lo besaba con pasión. Fue en ese momento que Kikio escuchó a Kagura:

Será mejor que nos vallamos

Pero... ¿por qué? - preguntó una confundida Kikio

Porque él es el hermano mayor de InuYasha - respondió con un hilo de voz Kagura

Pero... ¿qué tiene que ver eso? - preguntó Kikio

Kagura se acercó a ella y la miró comprensivamente. Fue en aquel momento que le susurró una pequeña y amarga historia de amor:

Ves a la muchacha de cabello negro, bueno ella era pretendida por InuYasha y por su hermano mayor, para desgracia de InuYasha la muchacha eligió a su hermano. Es por esta razón que están peleados. No debes contarle a nadie porque es un secreto, InuYasha ha estado muy mal después de eso porque no sólo perdió a quien quería, sino que también se separó de su hermano.

Kikio comprendió y se marcharon del lugar.

Por otro lado, un alto muchacho abrazaba a su dulce amada mientras sentía un gran dolor en su corazón:

Perdóname InuYasha - pensó Sesshomaru

Kikio caminaba pensativa, no llevaba ni dos días de conocer a InuYasha, pero ya lo apreciaba y no deseaba verlo sufrir. Le daba vueltas y más vueltas a la situación, pero no se conformaba, no podía entender cómo se había peleado con alguien tan importante como un hermano por una muchacha. Tal vez la quería mucho, tal vez estaba enamorado de ella y lo alteró saberla la novia de su hermano mayor que, por cierto, se le hacía muy conocido, aunque no le era posible recordar de qué lugar. Se sentía mal, no le gustaba ver triste a la gente, mucho menos si era alguien a quien ella apreciaba. Fueron estos motivos los que la acercaron al triste y melancólico InuYasha. Le regaló una dulce sonrisa y le dijo:

No te preocupes InuYasha, la vida nos pone pruebas con cientos de obstáculos, si nos dejamos vencer y caemos rendidos significaría que no somos dignos de alcanzar otra etapa. Sé lo que te duele, pero debes superarlo. Él es parte de tu familia, es tu hermano, no puedes hacer como si no existiese y olvidarlo. Recuerda que debes luchar siempre porque no estás solo, tus amigos estaremos siempre contigo. Ahora debes sonreír y levantar tu moral ya que empiezan las clases y necesitarás de todo tu ánimo para sobrevivir a las miles de horas que tienes de matemáticas por día (que asco, odio matemáticas) Espero que disfrutes este primer día, nos veremos a la salida o en la residencial. Ahora iré a buscar a los de Periodismo.

Y Kikio se fue.

InuYasha sonrió y levantó su moral. Era algo increíble pero Kikio había logrado lo que nadie, InuYasha estaba alegre, feliz ante la adversidad (y las matemáticas), parecía impregnado por el espíritu y la fuerza que irradiaba Kikio.

**Continuará…**

**Muchas gracias a quienes leen mi Fic. Sobretodo por la paciencia que han tenido al esperar. Por eso les regalo todos estos capítulos. Espero que los disfruten!**

**Por favor… dejen Reviews!**

**x-MiSaO-x**


	7. ¿Una Nueva Amistad?

**Al final del Viaje**

**Y sigo… Kouga todavía no es mío. Pronto, pronto… prepárate Rumiko **

**Sexto Capítulo: "¿Una nueva amistad?"**

**  
**Sango caminaba tranquilamente, aún no encontraba a aquel muchacho que deseaba evadir, pero que en el fondo necesitaba ver. Estaba algo cansada, al parecer las vacaciones habían sido muy cortas. Seguía escondida, pero deseaba verlo con todas sus fuerzas, estaba segura que su corazón lo buscaba y ella trataba de negarse a aquel deseo.  
Llegó a su salón, habían al menos 20 compañeros menos que el año anterior, ahora no quedaban alumnas, sólo ella. Los profesores eran muy machistas y detestaban a las muchachas, pero Sango no se daría por vencida nunca y lucharía hasta el final. La escuela de leyes era así, fría y calculadora, al igual que ella en estas alturas de la vida.  
Sango tenía muchos problemas con los profesores, era una alumna excelente y eso los disgustaba de sobremanera, no era posible que una mujer fuese la mejor alumna del salón. A esto se sumaba el "odio" que Sango sentía por los hombre (esto lo explicaré más adelante), el feminismo declarado de la muchacha y su fuerte carácter. Todo esto formaba una mezcla interesante que siempre terminaba de extinguirse en rectoría. sí, las peleas habituales de la muchacha y sus profesores terminaban siempre frente al decano de la universidad.  
Sus profesores la admiraban por no desertar, destacaban su disposición y ánimo, pero la odiaban por ser tan buena alumna.  
Lo que nunca nadie trató de conocer fue el interior de Sango, su corazón y el por qué del odio a los hombres. Ese era uno de los mayores secretos de la muchacha.

Kagura llegó a su sala, Kouga había insistido en acompañarla, para ella eso era algo sin importancia, no le gustaba que la protegiese tanto ya que ella era una mujer autosuficiente y no necesitaba a alguien para que la ayudase. De todas formas le era imposible odiar a Kouga (es que es taaaaan lindo!), era su mejor amigo y lo quería mucho.

**"Eterna soledad,  
el tiempo danza en la madrugada  
y no puedes dormir  
si están todas las luces apagadas.  
Ya se fue el tren  
y esta calle nunca más será igual,  
aprendiste a tener miedo  
pero, hay que correr el riesgo  
de levantarse  
y seguir cayendo"**

Entró a su salón, sólo había unos cuantos muchachos así que decidió salir a tomar aire. Para su mala fortuna se encontró frente al grupo de muchachas que tanto la odiaban. Pensó en evadirlas, pero se percató de que eso era muestra de debilidad y podría ser interpretado como un acto estúpido, así que decidió enfrentarlas y caminó entre medio de ellas sin prestarles atención. Esta acción fue interpretada por el grupo de muchachas, como una ofensa pública y se dispusieron a amargarle otro año más a Kagura. La dejarían completamente sola y le crearían una reputación de "huraña y come hombres" con esto ningún hombre se acercaría a ella. Pero, para sorpresa de todas las presentes, los hombres de Teatro ya se habían acercado a Kagura, quien los trataba con amabilidad y cierta ternura.

**"No hay nada que perder**

**cuando ya nada queda en el vaso,  
y no puedes saber  
que fuerte es el poder de un abrazo.  
Ya se fue el tren y**

**esta calle nunca más será igual,  
aprendiste a tener miedo  
pero, hay que correr el riesgo  
de levantarse y seguir cayendo.**

**Pero, hay que correr el riesgo  
de levantarse y seguir cayendo"**

Cuando sus compañeras se acercaron al grupo toda la magia se acabó y se cortó cualquier tipo de acercamiento.  
Lo que nunca planificaron fue que entrara al salón un apuesto muchacho que dejó a todas embobadas. Era realmente maravilloso, todas se acercaron a él y quedaron prendadas de la sonrisa mágica y sincera que el muchacho proyectaba. Él, por su parte, sólo se dedicó a observar el salón hasta descubrir a una linda y cautivadora muchacha que se encontraba ¿sola? y algo confundida. Se acercó a ella, sonrió y amablemente dijo:

Hola, me llamo Bankotsu ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Ella lo observó sorprendida, seguramente era nuevo en la universidad y era por esto que no la conocía.

**"Yo lo sé  
que nadie te dijo para qué  
todos están aquí**

**Yo sé,  
la soledad te da un cierto confort,  
no te deja mirar.  
¡¡Eterna soledad!  
¡¡Eterna soledad!  
sé que la gente busca tu consejo;  
hay que correr el riesgo  
de levantarse y seguir cayendo.  
Pero, hay que correr el riesgo  
de levantarse y seguir cayendo"**

**Eterna Soledad  
(Los Enanitos Verdes)**

Se alegró de tener a alguien con quien conversar aunque tal vez sólo fuese por un tiempo. Lo miró alegremente y le dijo:

Mucho gusto Bankotsu, mi nombre es Kagura. Puedes sentarte, si tu quieres.

El muchacho no esperó más y sentó. Así fue como comenzaron a conocerse.

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente, ya se había despedido de Sesshomaru y se acercaba a sus compañeros de Medicina. Los saludó alegremente y sonrió, tenía muchos amigos (as) allí, aunque también tenía muchos pretendientes que la acosaban continuamente. Sí, porque no podemos olvidar que Kagome era una muchacha muy hermosa y carismática.  
Apenas llegaba a su salón un joven muchacho se acercó a ella y la saludó cordialmente aunque sin tratar de ocultar sus vanos intentos de cortejarla. Así era, porque Houjo era el muchacho más apuesto de Medicina, pero Kagome no le prestaba importancia, para ella sólo era un amigo, en su corazón sólo se encontraba Sesshomaru.  
El pobre Houjo intentaba que al menos Kagome lo mirase, pero no lograba nada, Kagome era la estrella más distante que había conocido y, por lo mismo estaba completamente enamorado de ella y se había juramentado de que algún día sería su novia. Aunque por el momento no podía hacer nada ya que la hermosa muchacha estaba prendada de un tal Sesshomaru.  
De todas formas él no se daría por vencido fácilmente, amaba demasiado a Kagome como para no luchar por ella. Lo que Houjo no sabía es que el destino no le había deparado a Kagome.

Por su parte la muchacha no paraba de pensar en el hombre que más amaba, el muchacho que la hacía suspirar con toda el alma. Sesshomaru era la persona con quien soñaba noche a noche, pero, pese a esto no podía olvidar otra dulce mirada, tan dorada como la de su amado pero algo más triste... sin percatarse de nada su dulce y suave voz murmuró:

Inu...Yasha…

**Continuará…**

**Gracias a quienes están leyendo mi Fic!**

**Dejen Reviews Onegai!**


	8. Recuerdos

**Al final del Viaje**

**No. Kouga todavía no es mío.**

**Octavo Capítulo: "Recuerdos"**

Miroku buscaba a su grupo, no le fue difícil divisarlos, las mujeres eran mayoría en Kinesiología y corrían tras él. Así era porque Miroku no sólo era un pervertido al por mayor, sino que era el galán de su salón y de su carrera. Las mujeres se derretían por él. Cualquiera diría que era un muchacho completamente feliz, pero él no las amaba, ni siquiera las quería, sólo eran cuerpos vacíos.  
Miroku se sentía triste, la única mujer a la que había amado lo rechazaba constantemente, pero pese a eso él era incapaz de olvidarla. Eso era algo que se reprochaba a diario.  
Las muchachas se acercaron sonrientes, él las abrazó gentilmente y las evadió. De pronto pudo escuchar:

Tanto tiempo Miroku, no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo igual de seductor

Era Koharu, una muchacha desinhibida y muy sensual que se empeñaba en enamorarlo aunque nunca conseguía nada. Pese a esto ella no dejaba pasar las ocasiones en las que podía "seducir" a Miroku. El joven muchacho la aceptaba gustoso "carne fácil" - era lo que solía pensar. Sí, porque Koharu siempre estaba disponible para él, no importaba la hora ni el lugar, ella llegaba hasta los confines del mundo por él.  
Mientras la abrazaba el muchacho pensaba sólo en la diosa de sus sueños, en la mujer que amaba más que a su propia vida y que le era imposible olvidar.

Koharu sonreía triunfal, ya que según ella "Miroku ya estaba en sus manos" La pobre muchacha pensaba que el depravado estudiante de Kinesiología la amaría por cuanta "carne" ofreciese, sin saber que lo que él más deseaba era una mujer que le negara todo, alguien que fuese inalcanzable, un reto. Ya estaba cansado de las aventuras fáciles y rápidas.

Sesshomaru se abría paso entre la multitud. Caminaba con determinación, ya se había despedido de Kagome y ahora buscaba su salón y a sus compañeros.

Estaba triste, no quería seguir dañando a su hermano, eso era algo que le dolía mucho, no podía seguir al lado de Kagome si eso estaba destruyendo el alma de su "hermanito menor" Tendría que abandonar a Kagome pese a quererla mucho.  
Estaba pensando eso cuando sintió un gran abrazo acompañado de un inconfundible:

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¡¡¡Sesshomaru!!!!!!!

Era la "pequeña Rin" así era como él le decía a la muchacha, que de "pequeña" sólo tenía la inmadurez. Ella era su compañera de salón, también cursaba el tercer año de astronomía y, al igual que él, era una alumna destacada.

Bonita, simpática y atractiva. Así describían sus amigos a la muchacha. En su curso era adorada casi como una diosa. Tenía, literalmente, locos a sus compañeros, no sólo por su belleza externa, sino porque era una muchacha sumamente divertida, espontánea y alegre. Todo su curso estaba tras ella, pero la muchacha sólo deseaba el amor de Sesshomaru. Ellos habían sido novios en primer año, pero rompieron cuando ingresaron a segundo, todo por culpa de una muchachita de primer año de medicina llamada Kagome.  
Pese a esto Sesshomaru le ofreció su amistad y ella la aceptó porque no deseaba vivir sin él y así, al menos podía ser su "amiga" aunque seguía amándolo secretamente, esperando el momento para acercarse a él nuevamente.

InuYasha caminaba a su facultad, no podía dejar de pensar en Kikio y en lo mucho que se parecía a su adorada Kagome. Muy pronto se percató de que estaba en un error porque Kagome y kikio podían parecerse físicamente, pero nunca habría alguien igual a Kagome.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar los mejores momentos de su vida, en aquellos en los cuales Kagome era su amiga y estaban juntos día y noche. En aquellos momentos en los cuales no logró confesarle sus sentimientos y que, una noche, ayudado por la luz de la luna, vivió en carne propia el amor. Fue con aquella muchacha que conoció el verdadero amor, fue con ella con quien se besó, era ella quien lo hacía (y lo hace) soñar. Fue esa noche también que cometió el peor error de su vida...

**Flash Back**

InuYasha y Kagome paseaban de la mano, la noche estaba más clara de lo habitual, las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor y les sonreían. Kagome estaba muy triste pero no deseaba llorar. InuYasha intentaba animarla y así decidieron salir a pasear.

**"¿Quién te puso en mi camino?  
¿Quién te dijo que aún estaba vivo?  
¿Quién tuvo la brillante idea?  
Con un corazón que ardía  
por falta de compañía,  
por tanta,  
tanta soledad.  
Y me dijo que también estaba sola  
y abrí mis brazos  
y así le entregué la vida"**

Pasó el tiempo y él la animó como nadie, por algo era su mejor amigo. La luna era testigo de ese momento maravilloso. Fue un momento en el cual ella lo miró fijamente y sonrió, él también lo hizo. Estaba nervioso, ella era la mujer que él amaba y no deseaba perderla, no deseaba verla sufrir. La abrazó.

**"Y volamos fuera de este mundo  
por un rato,  
me sentí seguro.  
Y libre como un pensamiento,  
como para no volver"**

Ella respondió a aquel abrazó y se ruborizó. InuYasha la hacía sentir tan bien, tan querida, tan amada. Sonrió, la muchacha se acercó y él quedó prendado de su eterna belleza. La luz de la luna irradiaba a Kagome y le regalaba otro matiz, mucho más hermoso. No esperó más y la besó. Y en ese beso traspasó su alma.

**"Y se nos fue la noche entera  
entre besos y quimeras,  
debajo de una luna llena.  
Y nos dijimos pocas cosas,  
justo lo que nuestras bocas  
quedaban libres para hablar.  
Y nos perdimos en la noche blanca y negra  
y allí comprendí que vivir vale la pena"**

No fue un beso cualquiera, en aquel beso ellos observaron sus corazones y entendieron que se amaban. InuYasha se sentía feliz, su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza que nunca, pero cometió el error de que al separase de ella observó la tristeza y no preguntó el por qué. Sólo se precipitó a los resultados y dijo:

**"Y volamos fuera de este mundo  
por un rato,  
me sentí seguro.  
Y libre como un pensamiento,  
como para no volver"**

Perdóname, esto no debió haber ocurrido

**"Y llegué a pensar  
que no era de este mundo,  
tanto amor no se concibe en un segundo.**

**Y volamos fuera de este mundo  
por un rato,  
me sentí seguro.  
Y libre como un pensamiento,  
como para no volver"**

**"Fuera de este Mundo"  
(Franco de Vita)**

La muchacha sonrió. El golpe en la mejilla de Inuyasha se sintió demasiado, él comprendió su error, pero ya no podía enmendarlo. Esa noche perdió a Kagome.

**Fin Flash Back**

Perdóname Kagome - susurró el muchacho, mientras una pequeña lágrima resbalaba de su hermosa mejilla.

**Continuará…**

**Espero sus Reviews!**


	9. La Verdad

**Al final del Viaje  
**

**Aún no. Tal vez mañana Kouga sea mío!**

**  
Noveno Capítulo: "La verdad"**

Llegó a su facultad mientras recordaba aquellos tristes momentos y, de pronto, encontró a la muchacha que menos deseaba ver.  
Frente a él se encontraba Tsubaki. La muchacha estaba enamorada de él, pero eso a Inuyasha le disgustaba de sobremanera puesto que ella no le agradaba. Tsubaki estaba empeñada en hacer a InuYasha su novio y, para lograrlo, lo perseguía todos los días y a todas partes, incluso una vez entró al baño de los hombres mientras Inuyasha estaba duchándose. Esto fue el límite para él, si ya le disgustaba la muchacha terminó odiándola. Además que, en su momento, molestaba a SU Kagome de todas las formas posibles.  
Todos sus compañeros sabían que Tsubaki lo amaba y, que eso era algo que a Inuyasha le disgustaba, pero la muchacha no era fea. En realidad era preciosa, aunque a Inuyasha esto le era indiferente pues el interior de la muchacha, según él, estaba podrido.  
Por todas estas razones los compañeros de Inuyasha le tenían envidia, ya que rechazaba a la muchacha más bella y más codiciada de Construcción Civil.

Kikio caminaba en busca de su salón, no conocía bien la facultad pero se las arreglaba a su manera para no parecer TAN novata.  
Caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos y no logró percatarse del muchacho que se aproximaba. Él tampoco la vio así que provocaron un "pequeño choque".  
Kikio cayó al suelo y todos sus libros también, pero el muchacho la ayudó de inmediato y se excusó:

Perdóname, no fue mi intención lastimarte

Kikio sonrió complacida, el muchacho no parecía mala persona y había demostrado tener buenos modales. Pasó por alto el "accidente" y dijo:

No te preocupes. Mi nombre es Kikio ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me llamo Jakotsu - dijo él - ¿Qué vas a estudiar? ¿Eres de primer año?

Kikio volvió a sonreír. Al parecer era muy evidente que era una alumna nueva. Volvió a sonreír y le respondió:

Estoy en Periodismo, pero entro a Segundo año. Sé que me veo despistada y algo menor, pero hice un examen especial para apoyar el primer año. Lo que sucede es que en mi escuela nos preparaban para el primer año de universidad. Y tu Jakotsu ¿Qué estás estudiando?

Estudio Dirección Audiovisual, así que al parecer podremos asociarnos en el futuro - dijo Jakotsu

Así parece - dijo Kikio - Bueno Jakotsu, fue un placer conocerte, espero verte pronto, pero ahora debo ir a mi salón porque voy algo atrasada.

Muy bien. Entonces suerte y ten cuidado con los "galanes" - dijo Jakotsu mientras se reía.

Kikio corrió a salón. La puerta estaba abierta así que entró inmediatamente. Su sorpresa fue encontrar una sala enorme y repleta de estudiantes. Tendría muchos compañeros y algunas compañeras.  
El profesor aún no había llegado así que miró a todos lados y caminó hacia un asiento vacío, mientras sus compañeros la miraban eclipsadamente.  
Las muchachas la observaron con odio y los varones, que eran la mayoría, embobados. Fue en aquel momento en que uno de los muchachos reaccionó y se acercó a la muchacha para saludarla:

Hola hermosa ¿Cómo estás?

Ella levantó la vista confundida, tal vez el chico se había equivocado o ella había escuchado mal. Si, eso era lo más seguro, todo era una equivocación así que no le dio importancia y siguió concentrada en sus pensamientos y en unos maravillosos ojos dorados.  
El muchacho, confundido, se colocó frente a ella y la miró a los ojos:

Hola, mi nombre es Náraku ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mucho gusto Náraku. Me llamo Kikio - dijo ella mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa

A Náraku esa sonrisa le pareció maravillosa. Él era el galán del curso, pero nunca había conocido a una muchacha como Kikio. Estaba a punto de iniciar el "ritual de seducción" cuando escuchó una voz conocida:

Hey Náraku! Ya déjala tranquila ¿Qué no ves que es nueva?

¡¡¡¡Jakotsu! - dijo alegremente Kikio

Hola Jakotsu - dijo Náraku - no estoy haciendo nada malo, sólo la saludo

Más te vale de que no la molestes. A ella no la tocarás - dijo Jakotsu mientras le sonreía y le cerraba un ojo a Kikio

Náraku también le sonrió a Kikio y saludó amigablemente a Jakotsu. La muchacha le había parecido simpática y jakotsu era uno de sus mejores amigos.

Kikio estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacía Jakotsu en Periodismo, pero se alegraba de que estuviese ahí. Jakotsu le explicó que Dirección Audiovisual compartía el segundo año de Periodismo, así que estarían juntos, al menos por un año.

Llegó el profesor y les pidió que formaran grupos, los que serían para trabajar durante el año. Así fue como Kikio, Jakotsu y Náraku se unieron, pero faltaba un integrante más. En ese momento llegó un estudiante atrasado. Náraku y Jakotsu lo saludaron efusivamente, el grupo se había conformado y Suikotsu era el último integrante.  
Comenzaron a conocerse. Kikio se llevaba muy bien con Jakotsu y Náraku junto a Suikotsu se complementaban de manera perfecta.

Sango estaba en su clase pero se aburría. El profesor, para variar, ya estaba haciendo todo lo posible por avergonzarla y le hacía las preguntas más difíciles de todas, las que la muchacha contestaba sin inmutarse. Si había algo que tenía que reconocer el profesor era que Sango era la mejor alumna que había llegado a la universidad. No existía alguien más aplicada que ella. Aunque, este año había ingresado un alumno que se había transferido, un tal Hakudoshi que, para satisfacción de los profesores, también era un genio en Derecho.  
Para mala fortuna de Sango, este nuevo compañero no hacía más que molestarla, aunque no lo lograba y eso lo enfurecía.  
Pero como todos sabemos que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso... Poco a poco Hakudoshi se fue enamorando de Sango, aunque seguía molestándola de igual o peor manera que los profesores.

Sango no le prestaba atención, para ella el nuevo estudiante no era competencia y ya lo había demostrado cuando el profesor realizó una pregunta imposible y la única que logró responder fue ella.  
Pese a todo esto Sango no podía ser feliz, algo faltaba en su corazón y ese algo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba más cerca de lo que ella quería.

El día fue pasando hasta llegar la noche. La Universidad quedó vacía y todos se fueron a sus casas o se perdieron el camino, mientras se dejaban seducir por los muchos vicios que ofrece la vida. -- El rincón poético de MiSaO!

InuYasha llegó a la pensión y saludó a sus amigos, pero se extrañó de no encontrar a Kikio y se preocupó al escuchar que ésta aún no llegaba.  
Decidió salir a buscarla y así lo hizo. La encontró mientras caminaba por la orilla de una hermosa y tranquila playa. La noche la hacía lucir más hermosa de lo habitual. Llevaba el cabello semi atado, pero lo dejaba ondear con la suave brisa. 

InuYasha la admiró. Se encontraba perplejo y anonadado. Estaba completamente maravillado y absorto ante tanta belleza. La observó de mejor manera y se percató de que había un ligero detalle; sus hermosos ojos tenían un leve tono carmesí. Lo más seguro es que la hermosa muchacha hubiese estado llorando. No le gusto saberla triste, le disgustaba ver llorar a una mujer y mucho más si era una amiga. De pronto se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Le preguntó qué le sucedía y se asombró cuando la escuchó responder:

No es nada InuYasha, no te preocupes por mí

Pero, cómo no iba a preocuparse. Ella sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo ya que en aquel momento lo que más necesitaba era el apoyo de un buen amigo. De pronto se asombró y se percató de que Inuyasha era muy parecido al otro muchacho. Aunque tal vez era más dulce y melancólico, pero ella buscaba unos ojos algo más duros e inexpresivos, pero que la hacían soñar.  
Fue ese momento en el cual Kikio comprendió la verdad... Miró los ojos de Inuyasha y musitó suavemente:

Necesito conocer a tu hermano.

**Continuará…**

**Sigo esperando sus Reviews… onegai!**


End file.
